Tales from the Castle
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Tales from the Castle" is a group of stories involving Sofia and her friends when they are children. Stories include an interesting way to get some free time, traveling to the future, encountering another magic mirror, and making friends with a new little witch.
1. Chapter 1

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 1: Too Many Of Us**

Notes: the stories in "Tales from the Castle" are set shortly after my story "Lucinda Saves the Day". Chapter 1 of "Tales from the Castle" is a story suggested by retro mania, takes place when Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo are children, and is based on the _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_ episode _Two Many Pinkie Pies_.

**Too much to do**

At Enchancia Castle, Sofia was quite busy - too busy in fact. When Sofia had first come to the castle, she discovered very quickly that being a Princess was no easy job. Over time, for Sofia, her role as a Princess got more and more complicated. It was simply amazing how much work was involved. How was one Princess suppose to do all this?

Sofia managed to sneak up to her room. She shut the doors, stood back, and let it all out.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Sofia exclaimed in a loud voice.

In a few moments, Amber burst into Sofia's room, wondering what was wrong.

"Sofia?" Amber asked, half concerned and half frightened, because she had never heard Sofia yell like that before.

"I don't know how you other Princesses do it, day in and day out?!" Sofia exclaimed. "I'm expected to do more and more every day, with no let up! I'm not a machine!".

Amber rushed over and hugged Sofia.

"It's going to be alright" Amber said in a concerned voice. "What you need is a break, Sofia. Come with me, and lets see what we can do to get you relaxed".

Amber and Sofia walked out of Sofia's room, and started walking around the castle talking about anything and everything that wasn't involved with royal duties. The change of pace seemed to work for Sofia, and after a while, Sofia was even laughing at some corny jokes that Amber had made up.

"Thank you, Amber" Sofia smiled. "That helped a lot".

"Your welcomed, Sofia" Amber smiled as she put her arm around Sofia's shoulder.

Amber and Sofia then heard some noise coming from Cedric's workshop. The two raced up to find Cedric's door open. Amber and Sofia walked in, and noticed that Cedric was busy working with a magic powder. Cedric poured some of the magic powder on a ring, and said "Effingo Ea Res" while waving his wand. In a few moments, a second copy of the ring appeared on the table.

"That's a-may-zing!" Sofia exclaimed upon seeing a second ring appear out of nowhere.

Cedric turned around, taken off guard by unannounced visitors.

"Don't you children ever knock?!" Cedric asked in a cross way.

"Your door was open" Amber pointed out to Cedric.

"So it was" Cedric said, trying to put on a polite tone for Amber. Truth be told, Cedric was a bit uneasy around Amber, because Amber wasn't afraid to use the King's name when she wanted something. Cedric especially remembered the Royal Prep tea party that Sofia had hosted, and when Cedric tried to refuse a magic request that Amber and Sofia had made, Amber responded by saying that "maybe I should get Daddy, I mean the King, and have him command you!". Cedric didn't want to go through that again.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cee-drick?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, Princess" Cedric responded, trying to fake kindness. "This is a magic dust called Duplicate Duster. It's something you use when you want to make a copy of something".

As Cedric and Sofia talked, the two of them had their backs to Amber. As Amber looked around Cedric's workshop, she noticed he had an entire box of bottles, with each bottle containing the Duplicate Duster powder. Amber, when Cedric wasn't looking, managed to grab one of the bottles, and put it in her purse.

"_He's got so many bottles of the stuff, he won't miss one" Amber thought to herself._

Cedric and Sofia wrapped up their conversation.

"If you two will excuse me, I do have a lot of work to do today" Cedric said to Amber and Sofia.

"Of course, Mr. Cee-drick" Sofia smiled.

When Amber and Sofia had left, Cedric quietly shut the door, and locked it.

"That was close, Wormy" Cedric said to Wormwood. "If the King ever found out I wanted to use Duplicate Duster to duplicate Sofia's amulet, then use the duplicate of the amulet to take over the kingdom, he'd have my head before I could do anything. I must remember to keep that door closed and locked".

Cedric looked at the copy of the ring he had created. Suddenly, the copy of the ring produced another copy of the ring.

"That's not suppose to do that!" Cedric exclaimed.

In a few minutes, the copy of the copy of the ring produced another copy of the ring.

"Oh!" Cedric again exclaimed. "That's not what I wanted. Merlin's mushrooms!".

**An idea**

In a little while, Amber and Sofia found themselves back in Sofia's room. Amber closed the doors to Sofia's room, then smiled at Sofia.

"I have an idea!" Amber said with a grin. "I took a bottle of Cedric's Duplicate Duster while he wasn't looking".

"Amber!" Sofia exclaimed, shocked at what Amber had done.

"Oh, don't worry about it" Amber reassured Sofia. "He has tons of the stuff - he won't miss one bottle".

Amber then opened the bottle, and put some of the Duplicate Duster on Sofia before Sofia could react. Amber then took out her training wand from her purse, and said "Effingo Ea Res". Before Sofia knew it, a copy of herself appeared along side Sofia.

"What have you done, Amber?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"No need to thank me" Amber smiled. "Your duplicate here can take care of your duties, while you get a well deserved rest".

"I'm not sure I like this" Sofia started. "But, I am tired".

"Then it's settled" Amber said as she took Sofia's duplicate out to the hallway. Amber then gave Sofia's duplicate her instructions, and the duplicate walked down the hall. As Amber turned around to go back into Sofia's room, Sofia's duplicate suddenly produced a copy of itself. The duplicate and the copy of the duplicate then walked in different directions.

Amber, unaware of what had just happened, went over to Sofia who was laying down on her bed.

"You get a good rest, Sofia, and let your duplicate do all the work" Amber smiled. Sofia was too tired to put up an argument.

Meanwhile, the two duplicates of Sofia were walking in the castle. Suddenly, each duplicate produced another duplicate of Sofia, making a total of four duplicates of Sofia ... so far.

**In the garden**

A short time later, in the garden of Enchancia Castle, Amber met up with Hildegard and Cleo. Hildegard and Cleo's mothers were at the castle that day to work with Queen Miranda to put together a special dinner for the annual Queens gathering. Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo would also help in putting together the dinner.

"It's such a nice day out" Hildegard remarked. "I wish we could just stay out and play, instead of helping putting together the dinner".

"I know what you mean" Cleo said.

Amber then got an idea. She pulled out the bottle of Duplicate Duster, put a bit on Hildegard, a bit on Cleo, then pulled out her training wand. Amber then pointed her training wand at Hildegard and Cleo and said "Effingo Ea Res". Before Hildegard and Cleo knew what was going on, a duplicate of Hildegard and a duplicate of Cleo appeared.

"What is going on here?!" Hildegard asked, taken off guard.

"I've just made duplicates of you and Cleo" Amber answered.

"I'm not sure about this ..." Cleo said.

"What's the harm?" Amber responded. "Your duplicates will go inside and help with putting together the dinner, while we stay outside and play".

"But what about you?" Hildegard asked.

"Put some of this powder on me" Amber started as she handed the bottle of Duplicate Duster, and her training wand, to Hildegard. "Then point my wand at me, and say _Effingo Ea Res_".

Hildegard did what Amber instructed, and a duplicate of Amber appeared.

"Problem solved" Amber smiled. "Now we can stay out here, while our duplicates help with the dinner".

Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo instructed their duplicates on what to do. As the duplicates walked into the castle, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo went off to play. When the duplicates got a little way inside the castle, each duplicate suddenly produced a copy of itself. One set of duplicates walked in one direction, while the other set of duplicates walked in another direction.

**What is going on here?**

One of Sofia's duplicates was in the castle music room taking a piano lesson. During the lesson, Violet the maid walked in performing some cleaning duties. As Violet walked in, she noticed Sofia sitting at the piano, and Violet suddenly got a strange look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Violet?" Baileywick asked as he walked up to Violet.

"Your going to think me mad" Violet started, "but I just saw Princess Sofia in her room not three minutes ago. How can she be there and here at the same time?"

"I'm sure you must have been seeing things, Violet" Baileywick started. "Sofia has been here for the past half hour".

Suddenly, before their eyes, the duplicate of Sofia who was playing the piano produced a copy of itself. There were now two Sofia's playing the piano.

Violet screamed, being taken off guard by the sight.

"What is going on here?" Baileywick asked, also taken off guard. "Violet, get Constable Miles. It appears we have a mystery here".

"At once, Mr. Baileywick" Violet said as she rushed out of the room.

About ten minutes later, in the castle ballroom, Queen Miranda, Hildegard's mother, and Cleo's mother were helping to set up the room for the annual Queens gathering. One duplicate of Amber, one duplicate of Hildegard, and one duplicate of Cleo, were also in the ballroom helping out. Suddenly, each duplicate produced a copy of itself. Hildegard's mother gasped.

"Baileywick!" Miranda called out.

Baileywick and Constable Miles raced into the ballroom, and saw the two sets of duplicates.

"What is going on?" Miranda asked Baileywick and Constable Miles, puzzled.

"We don't know yet, Queen Miranda" Constable Miles answered. "We only know that there are duplicates of Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, and Princess Cleo, all over the castle".

"Sofia, too?!" Miranda gasped.

At that point, the real Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo entered the ballroom.

"Oh, great!" Constable Miles exclaimed. "More duplicates!"

"Wait!" the real Amber cried out. "We're the real ones!". Amber then explained how Sofia had been overwhelmed by her Princess duties, and how Amber took a bottle of Duplicate Duster from Cedric, and used it to make a duplicate of Sofia so the real Sofia could get some rest. Amber went on to explain how she used the Duplicate Duster to make duplicates of herself, Hildegard, and Cleo so they could have some time to themselves.

"And where is the real Sofia now?" Constable Miles asked.

"In her room" Amber answered.

Miranda and Miles took Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo to Sofia's room where they found the real Sofia sleeping. Miranda gently woke the real Sofia up and explained what was going on.

"So, how many duplicates are there now?" the real Sofia asked, shocked at the news.

"We figure at least twelve of each of you, if not more" Miles answered.

"But the powder was only suppose to create one duplicate of each of us!" Amber exclaimed. "What happened to cause more duplicates to appear?!".

"Somebody had better get Cedric" Miranda said. "Perhaps he can figure out what to do".

"Cedric has left the castle for the day" Miles reported. "He's off to find ingredients for his potions".

"What about Lucinda and her parents?" Amber asked Sofia. "Perhaps they could help?"

"Their not here right now" Sofia answered. "They went away on a camping trip for a few days".

"Now what do we do?" Miranda asked. She thought for a few moments, then continued. "I have an idea" Miranda said as she went over to Sofia's reading nook, and wrote a note. She then took the note, folded it, and put it in a envelope and addressed the envelope. Miranda then turned to Miles. "Please have this note delivered immediately".

"At once, Queen Miranda" Miles answered.

**Help arrives**

A little over an hour later, at Enchancia Castle, help arrived - in the form of Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"We received your note, Queen Miranda" Miss Flora started. "We understand the situation". Flora then turned to Amber. "Please hand me that bottle of magic powder you used".

"Yes, Miss Flora" Amber said as she handed over the bottle.

Flora read the bottle, then turned back to Amber. "And what spell did you use to activate the powder?".

"A three word spell - _Effingo Ea Res"_ Amber answered.

"Ah! I see" Flora commented. "The reason that the duplicates created duplicates is because a finishing spell wasn't added to the original spell. The spell should have been _Effingo Ea Res Solum Olim_, whichwould have limited the duplication of each person to just one copy".

"Can you return everything to normal?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, dear" Flora smiled. "But we'll have to round up the duplicates first".

It took a while, but eventually all the duplicates were rounded up and brought to the ballroom. Flora then brought out her wand, pointed it at the duplicates, and said "Duplicay, Duplicai - now return to your true host".

Sofia's duplicates then turned into energy, and that energy went inside of Sofia. The same thing happened with Amber, Hildegard, Cleo, and their duplicates.

"I'll kinda miss them" Amber said about her duplicates. "They were very lovely and very perfect in my fashion wardrobe".

"I hope the four of you have learned a valuable lesson from this" Flora said to Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Yes, Miss Flora" Sofia started. "One should take the time to slowly handle doing things and not find shortcuts, cause it's easier and much less harder to handle".

"Meanwhile, the four of you have misused magic" Flora started. "Your magical learning will be suspended for one month, and your training wands will be taken from you for one month".

"Wait" Amber spoke up. "I'm responsible for this. I'm the one who took the Duplicate Duster, and I'm the one who used it. Sofia, Hildegard, and Cleo are blameless. If anybody should be punished, it should be me, and me alone".

"I see" Flora said. "Very well, Princess Amber - you, and you alone, will be punished. Your magical learning will be suspended for one month, and your training wand will be taken from you for one month".

"I understand, Miss Flora" Amber said.

"However" Flora looked at Amber, "since you took responsibility for your actions, your punishment is now reduced. Your magical learning will be suspended for one week, and your training wand will be taken from you for one week. Please take that time to reflect on your actions".

"Yes, Miss Flora" Amber said.

At that point, Cleo's mother, Queen Katherine, stepped forward. "I think we, as royal parents, have learned something as well. I think it's possible that we place more duties on our children than they can sometimes handle. Maybe we should cut back on some of their duties. Afterall, they are children. And they should be allowed some time to be children".

"Agreed" Queen Miranda smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 2: Lesson Of Patience**

Notes: Chapter 2 is a story suggested by retro mania, and takes place during the time Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo are children. Chapter 2 is based on _The Magic Thread_ segment from _The Book Of Virtues_ episode _Self Discipline_.

**A play date at the castle**

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo were having a play date at Enchancia Castle. Soon, however, the four started to become bored, and decided to make up a game to pass the time. The game would be to have each girl imagine what it would be like to skip childhood, and immediately grow up.

Queen Miranda was walking by, and heard what the four girls were saying.

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up, girls" Miranda smiled. "When you grow up, you'll long for those carefree days each of you had as a child". Miranda then walked into the castle.

"It would be interesting to experience life as a grown up" Hildegard commented. "Afterall, grown ups get to do whatever they please, where children are quite limited in what they are allowed to do".

At that point, a male merchant conducting business at the castle walked up to Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Hello, young ladies" the merchant smiled. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I might be able to help you".

"How?" Amber asked.

The merchant looked around to see if anybody else was around, then turned back to the girls. The merchant then pulled out a spool of thread, and handed it to the girls.

"This is just thread" Cleo observed. "How can this help us?".

"You see, young Princess" the merchant started, "this is magic thread. With each pull of the thread, the four of you will go into the future and be grown ups. Think of it. You'll instantly grow up, and be able to do whatever you please".

"I don't know about this" Sofia cautioned.

"What is the price?" Amber said.

"No cost to you, young Princess" the merchant answered. "This is something I received years ago, and I was told to pass it on when the time was right. I'd say the time is right".

"Then we'll take it" Amber smiled.

"Here you go" the merchant said as he handed the thread to Amber.

The four girls studied the spool of thread. When they looked up, the merchant was gone.

"Where did he go?" Sofia asked.

"Probably off to do some business" Amber answered. "Let's say we try this thread?"

"I don't know, Amber" Sofia said in an uneasy voice.

"Oh! Don't be so frightened, Sofia" Hildegard said. "It's probably just some common thread that the merchant gave us".

"... just for a game" Cleo added.

"Everybody, huddle together" Amber said. As everybody huddled together, Amber pulled on the thread. In a few moments, everything started going black, and the four passed out.

**A shocking surprise**

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo woke up a while later. They found themselves in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. But it was a different Enchancia Castle. The castle walls were practically in ruins.

The four girls then looked at each other, and gasped. Each girl was now a woman in her 20's.

"How is this possible?" Hildegard asked, taken off guard.

"Oh my gosh!" Sofia exclaimed. "That thread is magic!".

Suddenly, some guards approached Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Hold it right there!" one of the guards ordered.

"Oh my God!" another guard exclaimed. "It's the lost Princesses!"

"Queen Miranda will want to see them immediately!" another guard exclaimed.

As the guards took the four girls up to the throne room, Sofia started looking around.

"What has happened here?" Sofia asked one of the guards.

"We've better let your mother explain" the guard replied with a sad look.

The four girls and the guards entered the throne room.

"Queen Miranda!" one of the guards exclaimed. "The lost Princesses - they've returned!"

An older Miranda got up off of her throne. King Roland and Prince James were nowhere to be seen.

"Sofia? Amber? Hildegard? Cleo?" Miranda asked with tears of joy in her eyes. "Your back! Where have you been?"

"We were playing in the courtyard when we were kids" Amber started. "We blacked out, and when we woke up, we were here - as grown ups!"

"Then the four of you have no idea what has happened?" Miranda asked with sorrow in her face.

"What is it, Mom?" Sofia wanted to know, concerned.

"You see, sweetheart" Miranda sadly started, "Enchancia has come under attack by evil forces. These evil forces have all but destroyed the kingdom".

"What?!" the four girls exclaimed in shock.

"Sofia, Amber" Miranda started with tears in her eyes. "I have some very sad news for you. Your father, your brother, Baileywick, and Cedric, are dead - all killed in battle".

"No!" Sofia and Amber gasped in shock.

"It gets even worse" Miranda continued. "These same evil forces have expanded, and are now also targeting Corinthia and Friezenburg".

"Oh, no!" Cleo and Hildegard gasped in shock.

Suddenly, Lucinda, now a woman in her 20's, ran up.

"My Queen!" Lucinda reported. "We have intelligence that the evil forces are planning to attack Enchancia Castle once again!"

"What is our troop strength?" Miranda asked Lucinda.

"We have what is left of the palace guard, plus all the Witches and Warlocks I could gather" Lucinda answered. Lucinda then looked to her side, and saw Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo. "Oh my God!" Lucinda exclaimed. "Your back!".

Lucinda and Sofia hugged each other.

"With the death of Cedric, I appointed Lucinda to take his place" Miranda reported. "She's now the royal sorceress".

At that moment, a powerful blast hit the castle. The walls of the throne room caved in as Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo were thrown backwards away from the blast. When the four looked around, they saw Miranda and Lucinda in the rubble, dead.

"Mom!" Sofia cried out in despair.

"We never got a chance to say goodbye!" Amber said in anger. "And we missed all the happier moments we would have had as children! All because of that darned magic thread!".

"... it's our fault" Sofia sadly said. "If we had left well enough alone, and not played with that magic thread, we would have had those happier moments".

"What are we going to do?" Cleo cried out.

From behind them, the four heard a man's voice.

"I can help you get out of this" the man said. It was the merchant who have given them the magic string, and he had not aged a day.

"Yes! Anything!" Amber pleaded.

The merchant took the spool of magic thread from Amber, and turned it upside down.

"Now, pull on the string, and you will return to your childhood" the merchant directed the four Princesses.

The four huddled together as Amber pulled the string. Suddenly, everything started going black, and the four passed out.

**Back to normal**

Sofia awoke to find herself in her bedroom at Enchancia Castle. She raced over to a mirror, and looked at her reflection. She was a child again.

In a few moments, a knock came at Sofia's door.

"Come in" Sofia said.

Amber came rushing in.

"Sofia!" Amber exclaimed. "We're back!"

Sofia and Amber hugged for the longest time.

"What about Hildegard and Cleo?" Sofia wondered.

"Probably back at their homes" Amber suggested.

Sofia and Amber, after getting dressed for the day, went down to the castle dining room to have breakfast with the rest of the family. After breakfast, Sofia, Amber, and James took a flying carriage and went to school at Royal Prep for the day.

After arriving at Royal Prep, the three stepped down from their carriage. James went off with Zandar, while Sofia and Amber looked for Hildegard and Cleo. Soon, Sofia and Amber came across Hildegard and Cleo. The four hugged each other, happy to be reunited ... as children.

As the four hugged, Miss Merryweather flew up to them.

"Princesses" Merryweather started, "we would like to see you in our office".

"What have we done?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Nothing, dear" Merryweather smiled. "We just want to see you in our office".

As Merryweather led Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo into the office, the four Princesses saw Miss Flora ... and the merchant.

"What is he doing here?" Amber asked about the merchant, taken off guard.

"No need to worry, dear" Flora smiled.

The merchant then waved a wand over his head, and transformed ... into Miss Fauna.

"Miss Fauna?!" the four Princess exclaimed in shock.

"Why?" Amber asked, confused.

"Not all lessons are confined to the classroom" Miss Flora started. "We overheard your conversation at Enchancia Castle about imagining what it would be like to skip childhood, and immediately grow up".

"You overheard that?" Hildegard asked, taken off guard.

"Yes, dears" Miss Fauna smiled. "We keep an eye on our students ... even when they are not in school".

"And we thought it would be a teachable moment" Miss Flora said. "We thought we would let the four of you experience what it would be like to immediately grow up, and experience things as grown ups. Life as grown ups can sometimes be complicated ... and sometimes frightening."

"We didn't do this to be mean" Miss Merryweather started. "We did this to show you that it's important to take the time every day to treasure the carefree days of childhood".

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo nodded in agreement.

"It's time for the four of you to get to class" Miss Flora smiled.

"Yes, Miss Flora" Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo happily said.

As the four walked to class, each thought about what had happened. The lesson was clear - don't be in a hurry to grow up, because that will come soon enough. Enjoy the wonder and innocence of childhood while you have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 3: Being Yourself**

Notes: Chapter 3 is a story suggested by retro mania, and takes place during the time Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends are children.

**At Royal Prep**

It was a Friday afternoon at Royal Prep, and classes were letting out for the day. In a hallway, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo were standing talking to each other.

"I just aced my sewing test!" Sofia exclaimed with pride.

"And I just aced my outdoors test!" Cleo also exclaimed with pride.

"I envy you sometimes, Sofia" Amber said. "I wish I could sew like you".

"And I have to admit, I envy you as well, Cleo" Hildegard said. "I sometimes wish I had your nature skills".

"Wouldn't it be great if we could all switch lives for a day?" Amber smiled.

"That might be interesting" Sofia thought out loud.

"It would certainty give us an idea of how the other one lives" Cleo commented.

"It would be interesting" Hildegard smiled.

At that moment, near them, a new mirror had been recently placed on the wall. As soon as Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo had stopped talking, the mirror started to gently sparkle a bit. Sofia noticed it out of the corner of her eye. _"Strange" Sofia thought to herself as she and the others walked away. "Must be the way the light is hitting it"._

Hildegard and Cleo got aboard their flying carriages and headed home. Meanwhile, Sofia, Amber, and James got aboard their flying carriage and headed home to Enchancia Castle.

**The next morning**

It was Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Amber slowly woke up. As she looked around the bedroom, she suddenly noticed it wasn't her bedroom - it was Sofia's bedroom.

"What am I doing here?" Amber thought, still half asleep.

Amber walked over to a mirror, and looked at her reflection. But, it wasn't Amber looking back at her - it was Sofia's. Amber gasped as the sight.

At that moment, a knock came at the door. Amber went over to the door, opened it, and discovered Sofia, now in Amber's body.

"Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Amber answered.

"It appears we've switched bodies" Sofia observed.

"But, how?" Amber asked, confused.

Sofia thought for a moment. "I may have an idea" Sofia said. "Remember yesterday at Royal Prep when we wished we could all switch places for a day?"

"Yes" Amber answered.

"Well, when we did that, I noticed that a new mirror had been placed in the hall" Sofia started. "After we talked about switching places, the mirror started to to gently sparkle a bit. I thought it was just the way the light was hitting it. But, what if it had the power to switch us?".

"Oh, gosh!" Amber exclaimed. "Another magic mirror?"

"It would appear so" Sofia answered. "Lucky for us we put a one day time limit on the wish".

"Then we'll change back after a day?" Amber asked.

"I would think" Sofia answered. "However, if we gonna switch bodies for a day, there's something you need to know".

"What?" Amber asked.

"Well ... I ... I don't know how to say this" Sofia said.

"Just go ahead and say it" Amber suggested.

"My amulet ... it's magical" Sofia started. "It allows me to talk to animals, and gives me the ability to summon a Princess when I need urgent help".

"So that's how Princess Jasmine came to our rescue in Tangu" Amber smiled.

"Yes" Sofia smiled back. "And since we've switched bodies, the amulet will probably work for you today. Just don't be surprised when you can understand and talk to Clover, Mia, and Robin".

"Oh my gosh!" Amber exclaimed. "That's how we found Daddy on Wassailia! Robin and Mia told you how to find him!".

"Yes" Sofia smiled, "with help from the animals in the woods".

At that point, Amber hugged Sofia, and smiled.

"I promise you, Sofia, that while we're in each others bodies, I'll take very good care of your amulet" Amber smiled.

"Thank you, Amber" Sofia smiled. "Just a few ground rules. Don't take it off, and don't do anything bad or the amulet will curse you - like the time I got a frog in my throat at the Harvest Festival. Also, keep an eye on Mr. Cee-drick. I like him, and I consider him to be a friend, but he has taken more than a casual interest in my amulet lately, why I haven't figured out yet".

"Understood" Amber smiled at Sofia. "I promise I'll protect your amulet while I'm in your body".

**At Corinthia Castle**

That same morning, Hildegard slowly woke up. As she woke up, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room in Friezenburg Castle - she was instead in Cleo's room in Corinthia Castle.

Hildegard slowly got up, and found a mirror. When Hildegard looked in the mirror, it wasn't her reflection staring back at her - it was Cleo's.

"Oh, my!" Hildegard exclaimed. "I'm in Cleo's body! We must have switched places!"

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Hildegard invited.

The door opened, and in walked Cleo's mother, Queen Katherine. Katherine was dressed in a Buttercup troop leader uniform. She looked at Hildegard (who she thought was Cleo) and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Katherine smiled.

"Good morning, Mom" Hildegard smiled back. Hildegard decided to play along until she found out what was going on.

"Are you ready for the nature hike today?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yes, I'm ready" Hildegard smiled._ "That's right" Hildegard thought, "Cleo's a Buttercup Scout"._

"I'll let you get ready" Katherine said as she hugged Hildegard. "See you at breakfast".

Hildegard smiled as Katherine left the room.

"Well, I've better get dressed" Hildegard said as she walked into Cleo's walk-in closet. As she walked into Cleo's closet, Hildegard immediately knew where to find things. Hildegard soon realized that she had access to Cleo's memories, which would make living life as Cleo much easier.

Hildegard put on Cleo's Buttercup Scout uniform, and then looked at herself in the mirror. "Cute uniform" Hildegard smiled. "Comfortable, too".

After breakfast, Hildegard and Katherine went out into the courtyard of Corinthia Castle. In a few minutes, Katherine's Buttercup troop arrived.

"Good morning, girls" Katherine greeted the Buttercup troop with a smile.

"Good morning, Queen Katherine" the scouts said with a smile.

"Girls" Katherine announced, "we have a new Buttercup with us today. Her name is June Lawrence. Let's give June a nice Buttercup welcome".

"Buttercups! Buttercups! Make some room! Buttercups! Buttercups! Watch us bloom!" the girls happily chanted.

"Cleo" Katherine smiled at Hildegard. "Would you like to present June with her Buttercup vest?"

"Of course" Hildegard smiled as she took the vest and helped June put it on. Hildegard then smiled at June, and said "Welcome".

June smiled back, as if it was the first time in a while that anybody had been friendly to her.

As the girls gathered near the front gate, Katherine took Hildegard aside.

"Cleo" Katherine started saying to Hildegard, "please stay close to June today. She's new to our area, and I'd like her to have a friend right off the bat".

"Of course" Hildegard smiled.

"You see, Cleo" Katherine started, "June wasn't treated well at the last place she lived, and her and her family had to move as a result".

"Bullied?" Hildegard asked, sadly.

"I'm afraid so" Katherine sadly replied.

"I'll make her feel welcomed" Hildegard smiled.

Suddenly, Hildegard started getting images from Cleo's past. In her past, before she met Hildegard, Cleo had a friend. Then one day, the friend stopped hanging around with Cleo. When Cleo asked the friend what was going on, the friend told Cleo that she wasn't in enough for the friend's new in crowd. The friend then tossed Cleo aside ... like garbage. It made Cleo very sad, and it wasn't until Hildegard came along that Cleo could trust anyone to be a friend. And, even now, Cleo was very careful not to do anything to drive Hildegard away, because she didn't want to loose another friend.

Hildegard found herself tearing up. _"Why, Cleo?" Hildegard sadly thought to herself. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this? How dare somebody treat my precious Cleo like garbage?! If I change back to my body, I promise you Cleo that one of the first things I'll do is to hug you and tell you that I'll never throw you away like that!"._

Hildegard composed herself, and went over to June. Hildegard then put her arm around June. "Let's say we have an enjoyable day today" Hildegard smiled at June.

June smiled back at Hildegard, happy that somebody was being friendly to her.

**At Friezenburg Castle**

On that same morning, at Friezenburg Castle, Cleo awoke. As she opened her eyes, Cleo noticed that she wasn't in her room at Corinthia Castle. Cleo was instead in Hildegard's room in Friezenburg Castle.

Cleo got out of bed, and soon came across a mirror. As Cleo looked into the mirror, the reflection staring back at her wasn't that of her, but of Hildegard.

"Oh, gosh!" Cleo exclaimed. "Have Hildegard and I switched bodies? Did that wish actually come true?"

Cleo started going through Hildegard's dresser, deciding she had better get dressed first, then figure out what to do. As Cleo went through Hildegard's dresser, she discovered Hildegard's locked diary. Cleo picked up the diary, and immediately knew that Hildegard wore the key around her neck. Cleo felt her neck, and discovered the diary key.

Cleo looked at Hildegard's diary, not knowing whether to open it or not. There was a part of Cleo that considered such things to be private. But there was another part of Cleo that wanted to know what Hildegard truly thought of her. Cleo already had one friend dump her. Perhaps in reading Hildegard's diary, Cleo could find out about any faults she might have in Hildegard's eyes, and work to correct them.

For the next few minutes, Cleo wrestled with the notion whether or not to open Hildegard's diary. In the end, however, curiosity got the better of her. Cleo put the key into the diary lock, and unlocked Hildegard's diary.

Cleo opened the dairy to the last few written pages, and started reading. One entry read:

_I had a play date this morning with Cleo, Amber, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade. There are times I really envy Ruby and Jade. The two of them are so open and honest, and love to laugh and joke around. I wish I could be like them, instead of having to present a reserved appearance. There are times where I'd just like to let it out in public like the two of them do. That must be Heaven itself to be able to do that._

Another entry read:

_I overheard Prince Hugo this afternoon at Royal Prep downgrading Sofia to some of his friends because she's a commoner. He's got his nerve! Sofia's one of the sweetest, kindest persons I know. She's had a positive effect on a lot of us, even Amber who has become less stuffy as a result._

And then there was an entry about Cleo:

_I spent the day with my dear friend Cleo. I always have the best times with Cleo. She's my best friend, and I love her dearly. I can't imagine my life without Cleo. I can be open around her. I can laugh, and sometimes even cry, around her and she won't think badly of me. She's a sweet, kind soul. And I'm very blessed to have her as my best friend._

Cleo shed a tear of happiness over the entry about her._ "She likes me!" Cleo thought with happiness. "She really likes me!"_

Cleo then closed Hildegard's diary, locked it, and put it back where she had found it. Cleo then looked at the diary and said "Don't worry, Hildegard. I'll never tell anybody, not even you, that I read your diary".

At that point, Hildegard's mother knocked on the door, then came in.

"Hildegard" Hildegard's mother said to Cleo. "Time for breakfast".

"I'll be right down ... Mother" Cleo answered, deciding to play along with the body switch for the time being. Cleo quickly got dressed, then headed for the dining room.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

Amber, still in Sofia's body, had spent the morning in Sofia's room. At one point, Clover came in, and Amber and Clover had a pleasant conversation about everyday things. Clover never suspected he was actually talking to Amber.

"_Sofia's blessed to have this amulet" Amber thought to herself. "I can see why she treasures it so"._

After a while, Amber left Sofia's room, and walked down the hall. A few moments later, Amber came across Queen Miranda.

"Hello, Sofia" Miranda smiled, thinking it was Sofia. "How are you doing today, sweetheart?"

"Fine, Mom" Amber smiled, trying to be as much like Sofia as possible.

Amber knew what would come next. Miranda would want to hug Sofia. And why not? They were mother and daughter. The thought, however, made Amber nervous. It wasn't that Amber didn't love Miranda. Deep down inside, Amber loved Miranda very much. The problem for Amber was that she had lost her mother, and she was very afraid to become close to Miranda, for fear that someday she might loose Miranda as she had lost her birth mother. That was a pain Amber never wanted to experience again.

At the same time, Amber was so very hungry for the closeness of a mother. Perhaps, being in Sofia's body, this was an opportunity to take advantage of.

Miranda stepped toward Amber, who she thought was Sofia, and hugged her. Amber suddenly melted into Miranda's arms. It felt so good to be held and loved by a mother once again.

Sofia, in Amber's body, saw the touching scene as she slowly walked up. Sofia didn't want to ruin the moment. Sofia saw that Amber was enjoying being held and loved.

Miranda saw Sofia, in Amber's body, and smiled. "Hello, Amber".

"Hello, Mother" Sofia smiled, trying to act as much like Amber as possible. _"I think Amber would like to have more moments like this with Mom" Sofia thought to herself. "Perhaps I can open a door for her"._ Sofia, in Amber's body, walked up to Miranda and hugged her. "I love you, Mother" Sofia smiled.

Miranda hugged Sofia, in Amber's body, back. Sofia, meanwhile, smiled at Amber. At the same time, Amber realised what Sofia was doing, and smiled back at Sofia, being very greatful for such a door being opened.

After a little bit, Sofia and Amber walked together down the hallway as Miranda watched. King Roland walked up behind Miranda.

"Miranda?" Roland asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Rolie" Miranda smiled. "Everything is perfect. Amber just hugged me, and said that she loved me. It's a dream come true".

Roland hugged Miranda, happy that Miranda was happy.

Sofia and Amber turned a corner, then stopped.

"Now that I've open a door for you" Sofia smiled at Amber, "I want you to promise me that if we return to our own bodies, you'll take advantage of being close to Mom".

"But she's your mother" Amber started. "I don't want to take time away from the two of you".

"She _our_ mother" Sofia smiled. "You have as much right to her love as I do. Please tell me you'll take advantage of it".

"Yes" Amber smiled as he hugged Sofia. "Thank you, thank you, thank you".

That night, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo went to sleep. During the night, the spell came to an end, and the four returned to their own bodies. The next morning, the four awoke to discover they were back in their own bodies. Each of them smiled. They were richer because of the experience. Sofia had given Amber the gift of being held and loved by a mother. Amber now had the gift of being held and loved by a mother whenever she wanted. Hildegard had found out about Cleo's past, and would be able to show Cleo that she would never throw Cleo away. And Cleo discovered that Hildegard was a true friend, a friend who would never leave her.

**That Monday at Royal Prep**

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo arrived for school on Monday morning. After the four hugged each other, Sofia and Amber told Hildegard and Cleo about what Sofia had seen the mirror do on Friday. The four decided they had better warn Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather about the mirror, and what it had done.

Upon hearing what the mirror had done, the three headmistresses investigated, and found that the mirror was something called The Reverse Switch Mirror which alows people to switch bodies.

"That mirror was never meant to be displayed" Miss Flora started. "It is being taken down as we speak. I apologize for any inconvenience it put you through".

Sofia and Amber smiled at each other, and Hildegard and Cleo smiled at each other.

"Actually, Miss Flora" Amber started, "it wasn't an inconvenience. The four of us found out things that have made our relationships even stronger".

Miss Flora smiled. She could see on Amber, Sofia, Hildegard, and Cleo's faces that some good had come out of this.

"You've better run along to class now" Miss Flora said to Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

As Sofia and Amber left for class, Hildegard turned to Miss Flora.

"Miss Flora?" Hildegard started. "May I speak to Cleo for a little while, alone? I have something I very much want to say to her".

"Of course, Hildegard" Miss Flora answered. "The classroom across the hall is empty. Take as long as you need".

Hildegard and Cleo went into the empty classroom, and shut the door. Hildegard then hugged Cleo with a warm embrace.

"What was that for?" Cleo wanted to know.

"I found out about your past, Cleo" Hildegard started, with tears in her eyes. "I know how that so-called friend threw you away like garbage. I will never do that to you, Cleo. Never. Your my best friend, and I love you".

Cleo cried with happiness as she and Hildegard hugged once again.

"If I may ask, Cleo?" Hildegard asked. "Who was the piece of filth who treated you with such disrespect?".

Cleo hesitated for a few moments, then answered. "... Princess Deidre".

"Well!" Hildegard exclaimed. "It will be a cold day before I have anything to do with her ever again! I never really liked her to begin with. And now I have a personal reason not to like her - she treated you, my best friend, like garbage. You deserve better, Cleo. You deserve much better than what she handed you. If you ask me, you're well rid of her".

Cleo smiled in gratitude.

"Something else, Cleo" Hildegard started. "I know your afraid to do anything that might cause me to drop you as a friend. You don't have to be afraid any longer. We will always be friends. From this point forward, I want you to be yourself. If you have a different opinion, I want you to voice it. If you want to do something different than what I am doing, I want you to do it".

"Thank you" Cleo smiled.

"Changing the subject, there's a new girl in your Buttercup troop" Hildegard said. "Her name is June Lawrence, and she is new to your area. Her and and family had to move from where they were living because June was the victim of bullying".

Cleo gasped.

"I've already made friends with her on your behalf" Hildegard smiled. "You'll like her. She sweet and kind. I think the two of you will hit it off nicely".

Hildegard and Cleo hugged once again. Their friendship was now even stronger.

**That afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

School was over with for the day, and Sofia, Amber, and James had arrived back at Enchancia Castle. James was in a hurry to get started on a school project, and quickly went to his room.

As Sofia and Amber walked into the castle, Queen Miranda was waiting for them.

"Welcome home, my precious ones" Miranda smiled. "Did you have a good day?".

"Yes" Sofia smiled as she hugged Miranda.

"It was the best" Amber smiled as she also hugged Miranda.

As Amber hugged Miranda, she felt so happy. Amber had a mother who loved and cared about her. And Amber could now return that love. For Amber, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

Notes: Chapter 4 is a story I came up with, and takes place during the time Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, and their friends are children.

**New arrivals**

It was early morning in the Village of Dunwitty. At Lucinda's house, as Lucinda woke up, she heard voices coming from downstairs. Lucinda got dressed, went downstairs, and entered the kitchen where her parents were talking to a man, a woman, and a girl Lucinda's age who had shoulder length black hair. The man was dressed in fancy clothes, and the woman and the girl were dressed as Witches.

"Ah! Come in Lucinda" Lucinda's father invited. Lucinda's father then turned to the man, woman, and girl. "This is our daughter, Lucinda". Lucinda's father then turned back to Lucinda. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Starwell, and their daughter, Adair. Their on the run from Neila".

"It's nice to meet you" Lucinda said to the Starwell's.

"Lucinda" Lucinda's mother started. "Perhaps you would like to show Adair your room?".

"Of course" Lucinda smiled. Lucinda then turned to Adair. "This way, Adair" Lucinda invited.

Adair got up and followed Lucinda upstairs. Adair was very nervous. In a few moments, Lucinda and Adair were in Lucinda's room.

"Here's we are" Lucinda smiled.

"This is nice" Adair smiled in a nervous way.

Lucinda walked over to Adair, and put her hand on Adair's shoulder. "It's alright" Lucinda gently said. "Your safe here. Neila doesn't know about Dunwitty".

Adair sighed in relief.

"How long have the three of you been on the run from Neila?" Lucinda asked.

"A little over ten months" Adair answered. "It appears we lost her a few months back". Adair stopped for a few moments, then continued. "Why does Neila do what she does?"

"Well" Lucinda started, "the fact is she's an evil Witch, the kind of evil Witch that gives other evil Witches a good name. Her and her followers want to take over ... everything. How did you and your parents get involved with Neila?".

"One night, Neila and some of her followers came to our house" Adair started. "They wanted us to join their ranks. And you just don't say no to Neila and live to tell the tale. So, we went with them. One night, when everybody was asleep, we saw a chance to escape and we took it. And we've been running ever since".

It had been the same story with Lucinda and her parents.

"So, what's next for you and your parents?" Lucinda asked Adair.

"There's a house here in Dunwitty we're interesting in buying" Adair answered. "We'd like to settle down ... and start over".

"Dunwitty is a nice place" Lucinda smiled. "I think you and your parents will like it here".

Adair smiled. Finally, it looked like her and her parents could start living a normal life.

**A few days later**

A few days had passed, and Adair and her parents were settling into their new home. Meanwhile, Lucinda walked over to Jade's house, and knocked on the door. Jade answered the door.

"Lucinda!" Jade exclaimed with glee. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Jade" Lucinda smiled back.

"Please, come in" Jade invited.

Jade and Lucinda stepped into the front room.

"Jade" Lucinda started. "I'd like to ask you for a favor, if possible".

"Of course" Jade smiled.

"A new family has moved into the village" Lucinda started. "A Warlock, a Witch, and their daughter, who is also a Witch. Their daughter's name is Adair, and she's our age. I was wondering if you'd like to help her make some friends here?"

"Of course" Jade smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "I'd be happy to. How about we go over to her house right now and get started?"

"That would be great!" Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda and Jade walked over to Adair's house, and Lucinda knocked on the door. Mrs. Starwell answered the door.

"Lucinda!" Mrs. Starwell smiled. "What a nice surprise!"

"Mrs. Starwell" Lucinda started. "This is my friend, Jade".

"Nice to meet you, Jade" Mrs. Starwell smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Starwell" Jade smiled back.

"Could Adair come out for a while?" Lucinda asked. "Jade and I would like to show Adair around the village".

"Oh!" Mrs. Starwell smiled. "She'd like that!". Mrs. Starwell then called upstairs. "Adair, would you come down here?"

"Coming" Adair said.

Adair soon appeared.

"Adair" Mrs. Starwell started. "Lucinda and her friend, Jade, would like to show you around the village".

Adair's eyes lit up.

Lucinda, Jade, and Adair walked around the village. As they walked around, Lucinda and Jade got to know Adair, and introduced Adair to the village children, including Ruby. The village children made Adair feel welcome.

That night, at Adair's house, Adair had just got ready for bed when her father knocked on the door.

"Come in" Adair invited.

"I wanted to say good night" Adair's father smiled. "Did you have a good day today?"

"I had a wonderful day" Adair smiled. "And I made some friends today".

"Oh! That's wonderful, sweetheart" Adair's father smiled as he hugged Adair.

**The next afternoon**

Early the next afternoon, Adair was walking over to Jade's house - she had been invited to a tea party there. As Adair walked on the sidewalk, she noticed a girl her age with reddish hair, and wearing a fancy blue gown and a tiara. It was Princess Sofia.

Sofia noticed Adair, and walked over.

"Hello" Sofia smiled as she extended her hand in a gesture of friendship. "I'm Sofia. What's your name?"

Adair knew it could be only one person - Princess Sofia of Enchancia.

"My name is Adair Starwell, Princess Sofia" Adair smiled as she shook Sofia's hand. "My family and I just moved here a few days ago".

"Welcome to Dunwitty, Adair!" Sofia exclaimed with a smile. "By the way, just call me Sofia - I'm not one for being formal, especially around other kids".

"Nice to meet you ... Sofia" Adair smiled.

"Did you know there's another Witch family in Dunwitty? The Magwins" Sofia commented to Adair.

"Yes" Adair replied. "Lucinda and I have already become friends. Her and Jade introduced me to the other village children yesterday.

"So then, you've met Ruby too?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Adair smiled. "In fact, I'm going over to Jade's to have a tea party with her, Jade, and Lucinda".

"So am I" Sofia grinned. "Let's walk over there together".

"I'd like that, Sofia" Adair smiled.

In a little bit, Adair, Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade were having a nice little tea party in Jade's back yard.

"Adair", Ruby started, "you have any hobbies?"

"I paint landscapes" Adair answered. "Now that my parents and I have settled down, I hope to start painting again. My dad says we could even sell some in the restaurant".

"The restaurant, as in the former restaurant near the village square?" Jade asked.

"Yes" Adair smiled. "My parents will be opening it in the near future. My father is a trained chef".

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Sofia smiled. "It will be nice having a restaurant there again".

As the tea party went on, everybody had an enjoyable time. Lucinda looked at Adair. Adair was truly happy, for the first time in a long time.

"Adair" Sofia started. "Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and I are having a sleepover next Saturday night at Enchancia Castle. Consider yourself invited".

"Thank you, Sofia" Adair beamed.

After the tea party, Lucinda walked Adair home.

"That was a wonderful tea party" Adair smiled. "It was nice to have fun again".

"And the fun is just beginning" Lucinda smiled. "Sofia always puts on the best slumber parties. You'll like it at the castle".

**That next Saturday**

It was now Saturday. Early that afternoon, Adair, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade gathered at Jade's house. Soon, a royal carriage carrying Sofia pulled up.

"Wow!" Adair exclaimed in awe.

Everybody climbed aboard the royal carriage, and started off toward Enchancia Castle. In a short while, the royal carriage reached the courtyard of Enchancia Castle where Baileywick, King Roland, and Queen Miranda were waiting.

"Miss Adair Starwell, Miss Jade Chen, Miss Lucinda Magwin, and Miss Ruby Hanshaw from the Village of Dunwitty, and Princess Sofia of Enchancia" Baileywick announced.

Everybody climbed off the royal carriage, and walked over to King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Hello, girls" Roland smiled. "Welcome".

"Mom, Dad" Sofia started. "This is our new friend - Adair Starwell".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adair" Roland smiled.

"We hope you enjoy your stay at the castle" Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, King Roland, Queen Miranda" Adair smiled as she curtsied.

Sofia, Adair, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade walked into the castle as Roland and Miranda looked on.

"What a well mannered young lady" Miranda remarked about Adair. "And It's nice that Lucinda has a Witch friend".

Sofia took Adair, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade up to the castle observatory. Once there, they discovered five beds were set up.

"Is this where we're having the slumber party?" Adair asked.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled. "Is this wonderful, or what?"

"I love astronomy" Adair smiled.

"So do I" Sofia smiled back. "In fact, Lord Beinstock, the Official Royal Astronomer of Enchancia Castle, will be here tonight for anybody who wants to do some star gazing".

Everybody had a wonderful time at the slumber party. Sofia and Adair enjoyed some star gazing with Lord Beinstock. Adair and Lucinda entertained everybody with some magic. And Ruby and Jade sang and danced, with everybody joining in.

**A week later**

In Dunwitty, at her parents restaurant, Adair was helping out by taking orders. The restaurant had only been opened for a few days, and business was already booming.

As Adair was walking over to a table, she noticed a familiar face sitting at the table - Queen Miranda.

"Hello, Queen Miranda" Adair greeted. "Welcome to our restaurant".

"This is a lovely place you and your parents have here" Miranda commented.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Adair smiled. "Are you ready to order?"

"You have a fine menu here" Queen Miranda smiled. "I'm trying to decide between the Apricot Chicken and the Chicken Parmesan. Do you have a suggestion?"

"The Chicken Parmesan is excellent" Adair smiled. "It's one of my father's best dishes".

"Chicken Parmesan it is then" Miranda smiled back.

Adair finished taking Miranda's order, and in a little bit returned with Miranda's meal. After Miranda had finished, she walked over to a wall where some of Adair's paintings were for sale. One of the paintings caught Miranda's eye - a beautifully painted scene of the Dunwitty Village Square.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today, Queen Miranda?" Adair asked.

"I'd like to purchase this painting" Miranda answered with a smile. "Please add it to my bill". Miranda looked at the painting again, then back at Adair. "Your really quite the talented artist".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Adair smiled with pride.

"And please pass on my complements to your father" Miranda smiled. "That was an excellent meal".

"I'll be happy to" Adair beamed with happiness. "Thank you".

Later, at Enchancia Castle, King Roland came across Miranda having two servants hang the painting on a hall wall.

"That's a nice portrait, Miranda" Roland commented. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it in the village, Rolie" Miranda answered.

"A local artist?" Roland asked.

"Would you believe Adair Starwell?" Miranda responded with a smile.

"Incredible!" Roland said in awe. "She's quite the talented artist for a girl her age".

**A new addition**

The following Saturday, at Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick were standing in the courtyard. Sofia was wearing her Buttercup scout uniform.

In a few minutes, a wagon pulled into the courtyard.

"Enchancia Buttercup Troop number forty seven" Baileywick announced.

Mrs. Hanshaw, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Lucinda stepped down from the wagon, followed by ... Adair.

"Hello, everyone!" Sofia smiled as she joined the rest of the Buttercups.

"Everybody" Mrs. Hanshaw started, "we have a new member of our Buttercup troop with us today. Please give a warm Buttercup welcome to Adair Starwell".

Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Lucinda joined together and chanted "Buttercups! Buttercups! Make some room! Buttercups! Buttercups! Watch us bloom!".

"Who would like to present Adair with her Buttercup vest?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"I will" Lucinda volunteered with a smile.

Lucinda helped Adair put on her Buttercup vest.

"There you go" Lucinda smiled at Adair. "Your a Buttercup now".

Adair beamed with pride.

"Well, girls" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled, "let's start our nature walk".

Mrs. Hanshaw, Adair, Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Lucinda walked the short distance to the Peppertree Forest. As the day progressed, everybody had an enjoyable time walking through the Peppertree Forest. As for Adair, it was one of the best days of her life. She had her family, and she had new friends. She also had a sense of peace she hadn't had for a long time. For Adair, everything was right with the world.

**Author's note**

For more about Neila, see my stories "The Newest Princess", "Incident at Royal Prep", "Being Summoned", "A Scarlet Evening", and "The Storm".


	5. Chapter 5

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 5: A New Face**

Notes: retro mania suggested I do a story inspired by Princess Mombi's Hall of Heads from "Return To Oz". This chapter takes place during the time Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo are children.

**A new arrival**

It was morning at Royal Prep, and the Royal Prep students had just started classes for the day. In the _Formal Letter Writing_ class, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo, along with other students, were busy practicing how to do invitation letters when Miss Flora came into class with a new student.

"Class, we have a new student" Flora announced. "This is Princess Bridget from the Kingdom of Lavia".

Bridget stepped forward. She was a girl with brown hair, who wore a long flowing beige skirt, and a white short sleeve blouse.

"Class, how do we greet her?" Flora continued.

"Good morning" Sofia smiled.

"Good morning" Amber smiled.

"Good morning" Hildegard smiled.

"Good morning" Cleo smiled.

The rest of the class following in wishing Bridget a good morning. The class then continued.

**Lunch**

It was now time for lunch at Royal Prep. Bridget walked into the Royal Prep dining room, and got her lunch. As she looked around for a place to sit, she heard a girl's voice call out.

"Princess Bridget".

Bridget looked to where the voice had come from, and noticed Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo sitting at a table. Sofia motioned Bridget to come over.

"Hello, Princess Bridget" Sofia smiled. "Please, sit down".

Bridget sat down at the table.

"I'm Sofia, and this is my sister, Amber" Sofia started. "These are our friends, Hildegard and Cleo".

"A pleasure to meet you, Bridget" Amber smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Bridget" Hildegard smiled.

"Welcome to Royal Prep, Bridget" Cleo smiled.

"Thank you" Bridget smiled.

Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo then ate lunch while having a pleasant conversation with each other. As they ate lunch, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather looked on from a distance.

"I hope Bridget will be able to fit in at Royal Prep" Miss Fauna said hopefully.

"After all, it must be hard living with a curse" Miss Merryweather commented.

"I'm sure Bridget will be able to fit in here" Miss Flora started. "We'll just have to keep an eye on the situation".

Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather nodded in agreement.

As lunch continued, Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo got to know each other, and started becoming friends.

"We'll have to schedule a play date, Bridget" Amber smiled. "How about tomorrow afternoon at Enchancia Castle?".

"My parents like me to stick around our castle most times" Bridget quietly said.

"We could always come over to your castle" Sofia suggested to Bridget.

"Well" Bridget started, "I'll have to ask my parents first".

**After school at Lavia Castle**

School had ended for the day, and Bridget arrived home for the day. Waiting for her was King Duncan and Queen Lizette.

"Did you have a good day at Royal Prep, Bridget?" Lizette asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Bridget smiled.

"That's good, Bridget" Duncan smiled.

"I made friends with four princesses today" Bridget started. "I was wondering if it would be possible to have them over for a play date?".

Duncan and Lizette looked concerned.

"I know your lonely, Bridget" Lizette gently said. "That's why we let you attend school at Royal Prep. But if any of the children found out about your curse ...".

"I'll be careful, ma'am" Bridget pleaded. "I just want to play the part of a normal child, if even for just a little bit".

"Very well" Duncan said. "Just be very careful".

"Yes, sir" Bridget acknowledged.

As Bridget walked into the castle, Duncan and Lizette talked to each other.

"If the other children find out about Bridget's curse, they'll never want to have anything to do with her" Lizette said, worried.

"We'll have to take a chance" Duncan commented. "Bridget deserves a chance to live some kind of a _normal_ life".

"Your right, of course" Lizette quietly said.

"We'll arrange a play date for this Saturday" Duncan said. "We'll take it one step at a time".

**Saturday**

It was now Saturday morning at Lavia Castle, and Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo had just arrived for their play date with Bridget.

"Good morning, Bridget" Sofia smiled.

"Good morning" Bridget smiled back.

Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo then started their play date. As the morning wore on, the five decided to have a tea party where they had a very good time.

At noon, King Duncan and Queen Lizette hosted a lunch for Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo. Everybody had a fine time eating, and talking among themselves.

After lunch, it was time for the girls to freshen up. Afterward, Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo started to walk back outside. Hildegard, however, stopped to admire a piece of artwork, and soon became separated from the other girls. Since Hildegard was unfamiliar with Lavia Castle, she soon got lost.

As Hildegard walked down a hallway, she came across a door. Thinking it might be a way out, Hildegard opened the door and went into a room. In the back of the room, there was a curtain. Hildegard pulled back the curtain, and discovered another room.

Hildegard walked into the other room. In the room were a series of wooden display cases with glass doors. As Hildegard looked at the display cases, she noticed six of them had what she thought were female mannequin heads, with each of the six cases containing one head. As Hildegard looked closer at one of the heads, it suddenly opened it's eyes and looked straight at Hildegard. Hildegard then let out a loud scream. In a few moments, everybody ran into the room.

"What kind of house of horrors is this?" Hildegard exclaimed, frightened.

Sofia, Amber, and Cleo looked in horror at the six female heads, which were now all staring at everybody in the room.

"I was afraid of something like this happening" Queen Lizette said, shaken.

Bridget started sobbing. "This damned curse! I never asked for this! All I wanted was a normal life! Was that so much to ask for?!". Bridget then dropped to her knees, crying.

Sofia's heart went out to Bridget. Sofia rushed over, knelt down, and threw her arms around around Bridget.

"It's alright" Sofia gently said to Bridget. "Please don't cry. I'm right here".

Bridget looked up at Sofia. "Your not ... scared?".

"At first I was" Sofia started, "but not anymore".

Sofia helped Bridget to her feet.

"What is going on here, Bridget?" Sofia gently asked.

"Now that you've seen what's here, you do have a right to know" Bridget replied. "A long time ago, an evil sorceress had a falling out with my family. As revenge, she put a curse on me - to live forever. As part of that curse, I would live a normal lifespan, die, then come back immediately as a child in a different body. And, to remind me of my past lives, every time I die, the head I had from my previous life would appear in one of these display cases. The truth is that I've lived for over six lifetimes. I'm now on my seventh lifetime".

"To live forever must be interesting" Cleo commented. "The history you've seen ..."

"It might seem so ... at first" Bridget replied. "But it soon becomes something that is very hard to live with. Sooner or later, those you love die of old age, while you live on. It can be very lonely at times".

Everybody in the room looked at Bridget - their hearts went out to her.

"King Duncan and Queen Lizette are not my parents, but are the latest members of the Lavian royal family to look after me" Bridget started. "The two of them have been very kind to me, and I love them very much".

Duncan and Lizette smiled.

"So, now you know what I am" Bridget said to Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo. "Where do we go from here?".

Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo thought for a few moments.

"I don't see why this changes our friendship" Sofia commented. "I, for one, still want to be friends with you".

"Now that I know what is going on, I can live with it" Amber started. "I'd like to continue to be friends with you".

"As would I" Cleo smiled.

Hildegard then walked up to Bridget. "I'm sorry I screamed" Hildegard started. "I was scared. But know it wasn't a judgment. I can accept who you are. Friends?".

"Friends" Bridget smiled as she and Hildegard hugged.

Sofia, Amber, and Cleo then came over and joined in the hug. Suddenly, Sofia's amulet started to glow brightly. Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, Cleo, and Bridget were then surrounded by a bright blue glow. At that same time, the heads in the display cases disappeared. The bright blue glow then disappeared, and Sofia's amulet stopped glowing.

"What just happened?" Bridget asked, taken off guard.

"My amulet is magical" Sofia started. "It must have lifted your curse".

"Your amulet ... is magical?" Hildegard asked Sofia.

"Yes, Hildi" Amber answered for Sofia. "But, it's suppose to be a secret. If everybody knew about it, somebody might try to take it from Sofia. Her amulet's powers must remain a secret between the seven of us in this room".

Hildegard, Cleo, Bridget, Duncan, and Lizette nodded in agreement.

"But how does it work?" Bridget started, "if you don't mind me asking".

"For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse" Sofia answered. "When I comforted you, Bridget, my amulet must have given me the power to lift your curse".

Sofia and Bridget then hugged.

"Thank you, Sofia" Bridget said with tears of happiness running down her face. "Thank you".

"Your welcome, Bridget" Sofia smiled.

**Monday at Royal Prep**

It was now Monday morning, and a new school week was starting. In the office of Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather, the three headmistresses heard a knock at their door.

"Come in" Miss Flora invited.

The door opened, and Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo came in.

"Miss Flora" Bridget started, "King Duncan and Queen Lizette wanted me to give you this". Bridget then handed Flora a note. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather read the note, then looked at the five girls and smiled.

"We so happy for you, Bridget" Flora smiled. "Your curse is lifted".

Bridget smiled back as Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo stood next to Bridget.

"But how was the curse lifted?" Merryweather asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't disclose that" Hildegard answered. "We made a promise to keep that a secret. The important thing is that Bridget is back to normal".

"I understand" Flora said.

"It's been decided that nobody else ever needs to know about Bridget's past" Amber started. "Bridget is back to normal, and now gets to live a normal life. Let her live that life with a clean slate".

"Agreed" Flora smiled. "As far as anybody else is concerned, Bridget is a normal princess. The secret of her past shall remain a secret".

Bridget smiled.

"By the way" Bridget started, "King Duncan, Queen Lizette, and I had a discussion over the weekend. Since my curse has been lifted, and I can now live a normal life, they want me to officially think of them as parents".

"How wonderful" Fauna smiled.

"Well, the five of you had better be off to class" Miss Flora said.

"Yes, ma'am" Bridget smiled.

As Bridget, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo walked out of the office, the five princesses happily talked to each other. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather smiled at the scene. Bridget was back to normal, and she had friends - it was a wonderful thing to behold.


	6. Chapter 6

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 6: Too Many Peaches**

Notes: Blossom2014 sent me this story, and wanted me to add to it, so I added Lucinda, as well as Adair (from Chapter 4 of "Tales from the Castle"), and Bridget (from Chapter 5 of "Tales from the Castle") to the mix. This chapter takes place during the time Sofia and her friends are children, and is set the spring after Chapter 5 of "Tales from the Castle". Blossom and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Getting ready for the Fair**

"Oh, Sofia, you're going to love the Spring Fair!" Amber said for the fiftieth time that hour.

"I know, Amber" Sofia answered indulgently. Amber checked her dress, peach with little pink silk blossoms sewn into it in honor of the occasion, in the mirror one last time before the two princesses went down to the entrance hall, where the rest of the royal family waited.

"What part are you looking forward to the most, Sofia? I can't wait for the eating contest!" James asked.

"Definitely the fireworks! They sound lovely," Sofia said. "But what's this about an eating contest?"

"It's the awesomest thing in the world! All the princes sit down at a table and eat as many peaches as we can. The last prince standing wins the Golden Peach" James explained.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Another prince thing".

"Well - yeah" James said sheepishly.

"Look on the bright side, Sofia" Amber said. "At least we're not expected to make ourselves sick out of nothing but pride".

"Children, let's get going" Roland called from the door.

**At the Fair**

The fairgoers cheered in greeting when the royal family arrived, anxious for the fun to begin. From her seat in the royal carriage, Sofia picked out Ruby and Jade in the crowd, waving enthusiastically from atop their fathers' shoulders. The carriage pulled up to a stage in the middle of the fairgrounds beside an enormous peach tree, the oldest in Enchancia. King Roland took the stage and gave a short speech, but Sofia could tell the crowd wasn't really paying attention. All eyes were on the queen, waiting on a short stepladder to pick the symbolic 'first' peach of the season.

"I won't keep you all waiting anymore. Honey?" Roland said, smiling up at his wife.

Queen Miranda picked the fruit, and the crowd whooped and clapped. "Happy Spring, everyone!" Miranda said. She descended the ladder. "Now, you three go have some fun" she said to her children.

"I'm going to go find Ruby and Jade. Meet you guys later?" Sofia said.

"Sure. Just don't forget to come cheer me on at the peach eating contest. It starts in one hour" James said as he ran off to find Zandar.

"See you later, Sofia" Amber said, stepping towards Hildegard and Cleo. Sofia waved to them over her shoulder before heading for the last place she'd seen Ruby and Jade.

She found them by a dart game booth, trying to win a giant stuffed unicorn doll. It was Jade's turn. Just as she was about to throw her dart at one of the balloons, Ruby yelled "Oh my gosh, did you see that?" and pointed wildly off into the sky. There was nothing there, but Jade missed her balloon trying to see what Ruby was pointing at. The three of them burst out laughing.

"Can I try?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, yer ladyship" Jade said with an exaggerated curtsy and a fake accent. They giggled some more.

Sofia concentrated on the balloon marked 100 points. She threw her dart, but missed by a few inches.

The sound of slow, nasty applause came from behind them. "Not bad, princess, even if you did miss" Hugo said.

"What are you doing here, Hugo?" Sofia asked, irritated.

"It's a fair, princess, open to everyone" Hugo said lazily. "You know, if you really want one of these stuffed animals, I could win it for you".

"No thanks. I can win it myself" Sofia replied.

"Really? Cause it didn't look like it just a second ago" Hugo questioned.

Sofia glared at him. Without another word, she turned, aimed her last dart, and planted it right in the middle of the 100 point balloon.

"You did it, Sofia!" Ruby crowed.

"Yeah! Go, Sofia! Did you see that, Prince Hugo?" Jade said mockingly.

"Way to go, Sofia!" Lucinda smiled as she and her witch friend, Adair, walked up.

"Nice shot, Sofia!" Adair commented.

Hugo's jaw clenched as he looked at Sofia. "So you won a stupid toy. Big deal. You want to know what you can't win, princess?"

"What's that, Hugo?" Sofia asked, her blood pumping hot and loud and angry.

"The peach eating contest this afternoon" Hugo answered in an arrogant way.

"Is that a dare, Hugo?" Sofia challenged.

He snorted derisively. "Don't even try. I win that contest every year".

"Well, Hugo, I will prove to you again that a princess can do anything she sets her mind to. I'm going to win the peach eating contest" Sofia declared.

"Ha, yeah right. You won't even last that long" Hugo said, sure of himself.

"Oh no? Watch me" Sofia said as she walked away with Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, and Adair behind her, their backs ramrod straight.

"The nerve of that guy" Sofia thought. She was so angry she ran right into Jun, almost knocking her over.

"Sofia, are you alright?" Jun asked.

"I should be the one asking you that, Jun. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going" Sofia apologized.

"It's alright. I'm fine" Jun answered.

"Really, Sofia, what's wrong?" Amber asked from Jun's other side.

"Ugh, Hugo just makes me so mad!" Sofia exclaimed. "He dared me to enter the peach eating contest".

Amber looked alarmed. "Tell me you didn't accept? What am I saying, of course you did" Amber sighed in exasperation. "Sofia, I'm sorry, but that contest really isn't for princesses. James tried it last year, and it just made him sick all day. He couldn't properly enjoy the fair after that".

"Amber, don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't get sick" Sofia assured Amber.

Ruby gasped. "Face painting! Come on, Sofia!" she said excitedly. She took Jade and Sofia each by an arm and pulled them towards the booth. "Come on, you two!" Ruby said as she looked back at Lucinda and Adair.

"It happened to James, it can happen to you!" Amber called after them.

A short while later, as Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and Adair were at the face paining booth, another girl walked up - Bridget.

"This looks fun" Bridget smiled.

"Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair" Sofia started, "this is one of my friends from Royal Prep - Princess Bridget of Lavia".

"Nice to meet you, Bridget" Jade smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bridget" Lucinda smiled.

"Any friend of Sofia's is a friend of ours" Adair smiled.

"Welcome" Ruby smiled.

"Thank you" Bridget smiled back at Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and Adair.

The six girls had fun at the face painting booth, then walking around playing various games at the fair.

"The peach eating contest will begin in ten minutes" a man announced.

"Well, I've better get going" Sofia said.

"Good luck, Sofia" Ruby smiled. "See you later so we can play more games".

**The contest**

Sofia took her place at the table beside James, mountains of peaches before them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked in concern.

"Yes" Sofia said firmly.

"Well, then good luck. But, please, don't push yourself too hard. It's just a game" James pointed out.

"I'll be alright, James" Sofia acknowledged. "Good luck to you too".

"Princes - and princess - on your mark!" said Roland. "Get set! GO!" The king blew a whistle and the crowd that had gathered to watch went wild, calling out encouragement to the contestants.

Sofia dug in, devouring peach after peach as fast as she could and throwing the pits in a little bucket next to her seat. Soon she had peach juice on the tip of her nose and all over the lower half of her face, running down her chin and staining her dress, but she didn't care. She was going to beat that arrogant jerk Hugo.

Princes started dropping like flies. Soon Zandar and Khalid were out, followed by Jin and James. Then it was just Sofia and Hugo. Even though she was getting really full and she wanted to stop eating, Sofia pushed herself to keep going. She couldn't let Hugo win. She had to show him a princess could do anything a prince could. Plus, she really just didn't like the guy.

Sofia peeked over at Hugo. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt, but still, he kept shoving peaches in his mouth. For a second, Sofia thought maybe proving her point and stroking her ego all on account of a boy - especially that boy - wasn't worth what she was doing to herself. She slowed down a fraction. Then Hugo flashed her a condescending grin, and she reached for another peach.

She lost track of how many pits were in her bucket. Finally, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and all those peaches were about to come back up the hard way, Hugo flagged and his hand froze midway to his mouth. His face turned green and he ran for the closest bathroom. The crowd cheered like crazy.

"Looks like we have our winner!" King Roland boomed over the noise. He put a hand on Sofia's shoulder and smiled down at her. "We'll have to count the pits to be sure. Bear with us a moment, as we confirm the results".

As the pits were tallied, Sofia tried to smile but gave up when the effort proved to be too distracting; her mission now was to keep the peaches down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's peach eating contest is - Princess Sofia!" Roland announced. The spectators clapped and whistled and hollered. Roland presented Sofia with the Golden Peach. "Sofia, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" he whispered in her ear. "You look a little woozy".

"Ugh, I don't feel so good, Dad" Sofia said.

"Uh oh. We better get you home". Roland gathered Sofia up in his arms. She laid her head against his neck and closed her eyes as he left the stage, searching for his wife and daughter in the crowd. James trailed behind.

"Dad, could I talk to you please" Sofia mumbled.

In a panic, Roland stopped by a bathroom.

"Oh no, Dad, that's not what I meant" Sofia pointed out

"Oh," Roland said, hoping his relief wasn't too unseemly. "What is it, Sofia?"

"Dad, I don't want you to miss the rest of the fair because of me" Sofia said earnestly.

"Oh, Sofia, honey, this fair comes every year. Don't worry about it, either of you" Roland said, throwing a glance over to his son. Finally, a little ways up the path, he found Miranda with the other queens, talking about starting a book club. "Miranda, could I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Miranda excused herself. "Rollie, what happened?" she said, her gaze settling on each of the children in turn. Sofia looked far worse off, but James was clearly also feeling ill. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she fretted over both of her children.

Roland didn't want to make Sofia and James feel worse, so he just whispered in her ear. "Well, Sofia won the peach eating contest, but let's just say it's not all it's cracked up to be" Roland answered. "I know Amber won't want to leave so would you mind staying while I take James and Sofia home?"

"I think we better all go home. I'll get Amber" Miranda said.

Sofia opened her eyes a little and said feebly, "Mom, don't, I'll be fine, I promise. Stay and watch the fireworks for me".

Remembering how much Sofia had been looking forward to the fireworks, Miranda's heart hurt and she silently vowed to do something to fix this for her daughter. "Just rest for now, okay, sweetheart?" Sofia closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "Dear, take care of them. And remember, Baileywick has the week off, so it's up to you to make sure they're comfortable".

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of everything. You have a nice time". Roland gave his wife a quick kiss and left with the two kids. He passed Amber.

"Oh no, not again! I knew this would happened" Amber said, worried.

Ruby came up to Amber, with Jade, Lucinda, Adair, and Bridget in tow. "Amber, where's Sofia? We were going to play more games!"

"I don't think Sofia is going to want to play any games anytime soon" Amber said sadly.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"I just saw her leave with my dad. She wasn't feeling very good" Amber answered.

"Poor Sofia" Lucinda commented, concerned.

"Oh no! What can we do?" Jade asked.

Amber appraised them, fluttering her fan reflexively. "Ladies, follow me. I have a plan". She led them down to the lake, where they spoke to a certain group of barge masters whose assignment that night required a little …relocation.

**Returning home**

In the royal carriage, Sofia was still sound asleep in Roland's arms. The driver took the low road, so as not to upset Sofia and James' stomachs too much.

"Dad, I'm sorry I ruined the fair again" James apologized.

"James, you didn't ruin the fair" Roland said as he carried Sofia inside the castle, while having a hand on James' shoulder.

In the entrance hall, James looked at Roland and said "I can make it from here, Dad. You take care of Sofia".

"Okay James" Roland said as he made for Sofia's room.

Sofia opened her eyes. "Dad, my tummy hurts".

"It'll be alright, darling" Roland said.

Sofia suddenly ran for the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, Sofia, while I go check on your brother?" Roland suggested.

"Okay" Sofia acknowledged. Roland left, and Sofia changed into her blue nightgown.

"Hey Princess, I thought you were at the fair" Clover said, hopping over to her bed.

"Ugh, Clover, please don't mention the fair. Or peaches. I hope I never even see a peach ever again" Sofia groaned.

**Later that day**

Sofia was just waking up from a nap when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she called.

The door opened to reveal Amber, tailed by Hildegard, Cleo, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair, Bridget, Vivian and all their other friends, even James, leaning slightly on Zandar's shoulder. Some of them were holding balloons, some baskets full of various contents, and a number of them had great big stuffed animals in their arms.

"Surprise!" they said in unison.

"Since you were too sick to stay at the fair, we brought the fair to you!" Amber said with a big smile. She and James came and sat on Sofia's bed, while the others set up some games and tied the balloons all over her room.

"Guys, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Sofia said, touched.

"And this isn't even the best part" Vivian said. She crossed to Sofia's window and threw it wide open. "Just wait until sunset!"

Sofia gave her a quizzical look.

"You'll see" Amber said.

They played games until twilight. As the sun began to go down, everyone gathered in front of Sofia's window. It was a good thing it was pretty big. Amber spotted the barges pulling into position down on the lake. "Here it comes!" she said excitedly.

There was a whistling sound and then a loud crack, and light bloomed in the sky. Sofia gasped. "Fireworks! Oh, thank you all so much!" Sofia said, her eyes shining bright, radiant bursts of motion, like living stars, reflected in their depths. "I'm so happy!"

Amber put her arm around her sister. Sofia laid her head on Amber's shoulder and reached for James. Surrounded by their friends, the three of them watched the fireworks.


	7. Chapter 7

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 7: Wassailia at Enchancia Castle**

Notes: This chapter takes place during the time Sofia, Amber, and James are children. Blossom2014 sent me this short story on behalf of her sister, Buttercup. I was given permission to rewrite it. However, since I like the bulk of this story, I just set it a year after the episode "Holiday in Enchancia", did some minor editing, and changed Christmas to Wassailia to reflect what was experienced in "Holiday in Enchancia". We hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Sofia in bed with the flu**

It was two days before Sofia's second Wassailia at the castle.

Miranda placed a damp towel on Sofia's head. Sofia was sick with the flu. She had played in the snow for too long and got sick. Miranda sighed heavily as she looked out the window. "Sofia's sick and Roland's away two days before Wassailia" Miranda sadly said as she watched the snow fall.

Sofia thrashed about in her sleep."Water, please" Sofia requested. Miranda picked up the half full glass on the bedside table and gave it to Sofia. Sofia drank some water before returning it to her bedside table. "When is Dad coming back?" Sofia asked sleepily.

"I don't know, honey," Miranda told her truthfully. She hoped it was soon though. Sofia quickly went back to sleep, and Miranda lost herself in her thoughts.

**On the road**

"Your Majesty, all the roads are impassable" the coachman told Roland. Roland looked out the carriage window. Everything was blanketed with snow.

"What if we fly?" he asked. He couldn't miss Wassailia with Miranda, Sofia, James, and Amber.

"It would be very dangerous, Your Majesty" the coachman answered.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. We can't miss Wassailia" Roland said. The coachman went back to his post and prepared to fly back to the castle.

"If I hadn't have had to attend that gathering of kingdom rulers, I would be home now" Roland thought to himself.

**Back at the castle**

Amber entered Sofia's room. "Mom, why don't you go take a break? I'll stay here and watch over Sofia for you".

Miranda smiled.

"Oh, Amber, I couldn't ask you to that. I'm fine" Miranda told Amber.

"You're not asking me - I'm offering. Please go rest. It's almost Wassailia. I'd hate for you to get sick too" Amber said as she pulled the queen to her feet. Miranda chuckled as she let her step-daughter lead her out of the room. Miranda went to her chambers and decided to take a nap. Amber hopped up on Sofia's window seat and began reading the book she brought with her. Amber was really bored because Sofia was sick and James went on a play date with another Prince.

Amber awoke with a start. "Oh no! I fell asleep. Mom will be so disappointed" Amber thought as she looked over at Sofia. Sofia was still asleep. Amber was relieved. Amber continued to read her book when Baileywick entered the room.

"Princess Amber, dinner is ready. Your mother is waiting in the dining room for you," he announced.

"Oh Baileywick, can you ask Mom to have dinner up here with me? I don't really want to leave Sofia" Amber requested. Baileywick nodded, bowed, and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Miranda and Amber were having dinner in Sofia's room. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal. "Mom?" Sofia croaked hoarsely. Miranda and Amber looked up.

"Yes, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"I'm hungry" Sofia said quietly. Miranda smiled and rang the bell at Sofia's bedside. Sofia hadn't eaten in two days, and Miranda was happy that Sofia's appetite had returned. Baileywick then came into the room.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Baileywick asked after he bowed.

"Can you bring up a plate of food for Sofia?" Miranda asked. Meanwhile, Amber was busy telling Sofia about everything she had missed. Sofia was sitting up and smiling.

"Does your head hurt?" Miranda asked Sofia, a bit concerned. Sofia shook her head no before going back to her conversation.

A few minutes later Baileywick came back with Sofia's food.

"Prince James is back from his play date and he is in his room. He has asked to be left alone" Baileywick reported.

Miranda nodded at Baileywick. She'd see what was up with James later. Sofia ate all the food on her plate before going back to sleep. Amber left and so did Miranda. Miranda headed straight for James' bedroom.

"James?" Miranda asked as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" James yelled angrily.

"James! You open this door now!" Miranda yelled while banging on the door. The door opened to reveal a teary James. Miranda scooped him up into her arms. "What's wrong, James? Did something happen on your play date?" she asked as her anger from before melted into concern. James shook his head no and he wiped away his tears.

"I came back and nobody was in the dining room. Baileywick said you and Amber were in Sofia's room and Dad isn't back yet. I'm just sad" he sobbed into Miranda shoulder.

"Oh James, I'm sorry we weren't there when you came back. I hope your dad gets back soon too" Miranda said hugging James tightly. James smiled a little. "Go wash your face and get ready for bed. Tomorrow's Wassailia Eve" Miranda said bravely. Truthfully, she was also sad. She wished Roland was back but she couldn't cry in front of the kids - she had to be strong for all of them. James smiled brightly.

"Can we put up the tree tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, and Sofia's feeling much better so maybe she'll help us," Miranda told him happily. James hugged her one last time before heading to the bathroom to wash his face. Miranda went to her and Roland's bedroom and fell onto the bed. She curled up into a ball and cried. She prayed Roland was safe wherever he was.

**Wassailia Eve at the castle**

The next day all three Royal children were up and playing. Miranda smiled at them as one of the gardeners brought an evergreen tree into the sitting room for them to decorate. Sofia watched the tree in awe. She loved Wassailia. One of the maids brought a box of ornaments for the queen. "This year we're doing silver and blue, Your Highness," she said setting the box down.

"Thank you, Amy" Miranda said with a smile. She opened the box and the children crowded around. They all helped to decorate the tree. "Who wants to put the star on the tree?" Miranda asked holding up the crystal star.

"I think Sofia should put the star on the tree" Amber said smiling at Sofia who coughed weakly.

"Yeah, let Sofia put the star on the tree" James said pushing Sofia towards Miranda. Sofia smiled as she reached for the star.

"How am I going to reach up there?" Sofia questioned hoarsely.

"Maybe I can help" a voice said from the doorway. Everybody turned to the source of the voice - it was Roland. Amber and James rushed up to Roland. Roland hugged them, then hugged Miranda. He then gently lifted Sofia and helped her place the star on the tree. Afterward, Sofia turned in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back, Dad" Sofia told him.

"I'm glad too" Roland said setting Sofia down. Sofia was so happy - this was perfect. She was better and her dad was back safely. This was turning into the best Wassailia Eve ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 8: Feeling Tired**

Notes: This chapter takes place during the time Sofia, Amber, James, and Lucinda are children. Blossom2014 sent me a story idea on behalf of her sister, Buttercup. The original story idea was to have Sofia being too sleepy, and not wanting to go to school as a result. I decided to expand the story idea so it would actually be another of Cedric's schemes to steal Sofia's amulet. We hope you enjoy reading it.

**Being so tired**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's bedroom, as Sofia awoke, Clover hopped up on Sofia's bed. "Hey princess, time to wake up! You'll be late for school!".

"Ughhh, I'm not going. I'm too tired" Sofia groaned as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Princess Sofia, you are already five minutes behind schedule" Baileywick said from the door.

Opening her eyes for the second time, Sofia mumbled "Okay, Baileywick". Baileywick then left the room.

"What's wrong, princess?" Clover asked. "You don't seem like yourself".

"I'll be okay ... I guess" Sofia said in a tired voice as she dragged herself out of bed, and got dressed for the day.

After getting dressed, Sofia walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs to the royal dining room. She was still tired from yesterday's Tri-Kingdom Picnic as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning" Sofia greeted everybody in a tired voice.

"Is something wrong?" King Roland asked Sofia.

"No, Dad" Sofia answered. "Why do you ask?".

"You look tired" Roland answered.

"Well, actually ... I am" Sofia started. "I guess I overdid it with the picnic games yesterday. I don't suppose I could go back to sleep, could I?".

Queen Miranda walked over to Sofia, and placed her hand on Sofia's forehead. "You do feel warm" Miranda observed. "Does anything hurt?".

"No, Mom" Sofia answered. "I'm just tired from the picnic games yesterday".

Miranda looked at Sofia with concern.

"I'll be okay" Sofia said. "I just need to get going. This is the last week of the school year, and I do have an important test this morning".

"Okay, Sofia" Roland said with concern. "But if later on you feel ill, let the school nurse know immediately".

"I will, Dad" Sofia acknowledged.

Sofia quickly finished her breakfast, then she, Amber, and James went out to their flying carriage. After they climbed aboard, the carriage took flight and headed toward Royal Prep. In a little while, the carriage landed at Royal Prep, and the three got off of the carriage.

"You going to be alright, Sof?" James asked in concern.

"I'm starting to wake up" Sofia answered. "I think I'll be okay".

"Just don't push yourself" Amber said in concern. "If you don't feel well, go to the school nurse".

"I will ... if it comes to that" Sofia said.

Sofia managed to arrive just in time for her history test. Sofia sat down, and in a few minutes, the test began. Sofia was still tired, but managed to finish the test.

As Sofia stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you alright, Sofia?" Miss Merryweather asked, concerned.

"I think so" Sofia answered. "I'm just tired".

"You look exhausted" Miss Merryweather observed. "Come with me, dear".

Miss Merryweather took Sofia to a room with a couch.

"Lay down for a while, Sofia" Miss Merryweather gently said.

Sofia laid down on the couch, and before she knew it, fell asleep.

"Princess Sofia" Miss Flora gently said.

Sofia awoke with a start.

"You've been asleep for an hour" Miss Flora said to Sofia. "Your carriage is here. Your going home for the day".

Miss Flora helped Sofia to the carriage where Amber and James were waiting. Sofia climbed aboard the carriage, while Amber held her.

"It's alright, Sofia" Amber gently said. "We'll be home soon".

"I'm ... so tired" Sofia said in a sleepy voice.

"Just lean against me, and get some sleep" Amber said as she held Sofia.

The coach took flight and headed home to Enchancia Castle.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

Sofia, Amber, and James arrived back at Enchancia Castle. Sofia was immediately taken to her bedroom and was laid down on her bed. Queen Miranda pulled up a chair and sat down next to Sofia's bedside.

"Is Sofia going to be alright, Mom?" Amber asked, worried.

"I don't know, Amber" Miranda answered. "This is so unlike Sofia".

Amber yawned.

"You look tired, sweetheart" Miranda observed. "Go and lay down for a while".

"I think I will" Amber replied. "If you need any help, please come and get me".

"Thank you, Amber" Miranda smiled.

Amber then left Sofia's bedroom. As Miranda looked at Sofia sleeping, Miranda felt tired as well. Soon, everybody in the castle felt tired. Then, one by one, everybody in the castle fell asleep.

Shortly afterward, Cedric walked the halls of the castle. Everywhere he looked, people were asleep.

"Everything is going according to plan" Cedric grinned. "Soon, Sofia's amulet will be mine".

As Cedric approached Sofia's bedroom, Sofia's amulet started to glow. At that same moment, in Dunwitty, Lucinda's parents, Godric and Rowena, were in their apothecary shop. Suddenly, Godric's ring started to glow, while making a whining sound.

"Godric! Your ring!" Rowana exclaimed.

"Sofia's in trouble!" Godric exclaimed. "Lock up the shop, Rowena".

Rowena locked up the apothecary shop. Then, Godric and Rowena pulled out their wands, waved them over their heads, and the two disappeared.

In Sofia's bedroom at Enchancia Castle, Cedric approached the sleeping Sofia.

"This is going to be easier than taking candy from a baby" Cedric laughed.

"Not so fast!" a man's voice boomed from behind Cedric.

Cedric turned around to see Godric and Rowena. Both were pointing their wands at Cedric.

"What are you doing here?!" Cedric demanded.

"Actually, we were summoned" Godric answered. "And just in time by the look of it".

"I don't know what your talking about" Cedric said, trying to feign innocence.

"Don't play us for fools!" Rowena snapped at Cedric. "Scarlet has told us all about you!".

"Scarlet?" Cedric asked, again trying to feign innocence.

"As in the Scarlet Warrior" Godric answered as he held up his ring which contained a blue gem stone. "This is the Ring of Avalor. Scarlet gave it to me in order to watch over Princess Sofia. If Sofia is ever in danger, the ring will alert me immediately".

At that point, Cedric started fuming.

"Rowena" Godric started, "check the rest of the castle".

"At once, Godric" Rowena said as she left Sofia's bedroom.

"I don't know what your trying to prove by coming here" Cedric said to Godric. "I'm the royal sorcerer. I have a right to be here. That's more than I can say for you".

"I have a right to be here as well" Godric countered. "Scarlet gave me that right when she entrusted me with the Ring of Avalor. I also have the right to be here because Sofia is a beloved friend of our family".

"Oh, save me the sentimental dribble" Cedric responded.

At that point, Rowena came back into Sofia's bedroom. "Everybody in the castle is ... asleep".

"Alright you hack!" Godric snapped at Cedric. "What have you done?!"

"Oh, don't you wish you knew" Cedric answered with a self satisfied look.

Godric pointed his wand at Cedric and said "Rictusempra".

Cedric suddenly had the sensation of being tickled. Soon, Cedric was rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Please ... stop" Cedric said, laughing.

"You'll tell me what you did?" Godric asked.

"Yes ... anything" Cedric said, laughing. "Just stop".

Godric again pointed his wand at Cedric, then said "Finite Incantatem".

The sensation of being tickled left Cedric, and he soon got to his feet.

"Now, tell me what you did?!" Godric demanded.

Cedric hesitated.

"Tell me what you did ... or I'll set your bathrobe on fire!" Godric snapped at Cedric.

"Alright! Alright! No need to get violent" Cedric said, worried.

"Out with it!" Rowena demanded.

"I ... put a sleeping spell on Sofia and everybody in the castle" Cedric answered.

"Let me guess" Godric started. "You hatched another plan to steal Sofia's amulet, RIGHT?!".

"Well ..." Cedric answered in failure.

"Reverse the spell!" Godric demanded. "Or else, I'll turn you into a flaming sorcerer!".

"As you wish ..." Cedric said, grudgingly.

"Step out into the hall!" Godric ordered Cedric.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Godric" Rowena said as Godric and Cedric stepped out of Sofia's bedroom. Rowena then walked over to Sofia's bedside, and looked upon the sleeping Sofia. Rowena then bent over, and kissed Sofia gently on the forehead. "Don't you worry, Sofia, you precious little angel" Rowena smiled. "Everything is going to be alright". Rowena then walked out of Sofia's bedroom.

As Rowena walked out into the hallway, Godric had his wand pointed at Cedric.

"Reverse the spell ... NOW!" Godric barked at Cedric.

Cedric raised his wand, and said "Populi Cella Excitate". In Sofia's bedroom, Sofia and Queen Miranda slowly awoke. Then, everybody in the castle slowly awoke.

"There! I've reversed the spell! Happy now?!" Cedric snapped.

"Don't get lippy with me, Cedric!" Godric snapped back. "The three of us know you were up to no good!".

"It goes without saying, Cedric, that as soon as Scarlet gets back, we'll be giving her a full report" Rowena added.

Cedric gulped in worry.

"Your being watched!" Godric warned Cedric. "Keep that in mind the next time you get an idea to steal Sofia's amulet!".

"May I go now?" Cedric asked, annoyed.

"Just one more thing" Godric started. "Lucinda is coming over this evening to have supper with the royal family. If I were you, I'd do myself a favor and make myself scarce this evening. In fact, why don't you just start early and make yourself scarce ... NOW!".

Godric then raised his wand, and pointed it at Cedric. As a small flame emerged from Godric's wand, Cedric got the message and ran down the hall. Godric then flicked his wand, and the small flame went out.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Rowena smiled at Godric.

"Oh, yes - I did, Rowena, my love" Godric smiled back at Rowena.

"You know that sooner or later, Cedric will get his guts back" Rowena observed.

"Yes, I know" Godric started. "But, he knows he's being watched now. That should keep him at bay for a while".

Godric and Rowena then heard somebody coming up a staircase.

"We should be leaving now" Godric said to Rowena.

Godric and Rowena waved their wands over their heads, and disappeared.

**Back at the apothecary shop**

Back at Godric and Rowena's apothecary shop, Godric and Rowena appeared in the middle of the shop.

"Mom, Dad - there you are" a girl's voice called out. It was Lucinda. "When I saw nobody was here, I let myself in".

"Sorry about that, sweetheart" Rowena smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "Your father and I had an errand to take care of".

"How was school today, Lucinda?" Godric asked.

"It was fun" Lucinda smiled. "We took a field trip to the local mill".

"Lucinda" Rowena smiled. "You've better go home and get cleaned up. Your having supper with Sofia and the royal family this evening".

"Going now" Lucinda smiled back as she walked out the door of the apothecary shop.

"Have fun" Godric smiled at Lucinda as she left.

Godric and Rowena watched Lucinda walk down the street.

"I'm so happy that Lucinda and Sofia are friends" Rowena smiled. "They have such a close bond. In fact, if this were another life, it's quite possible the two of them would be sisters".

"Funny you should say that, Rowena" Godric said. "I've found myself thinking the same thing".

**Lucinda at the castle**

Lucinda flew up to Enchancia Castle on her broom, landed in front of the front gate, and walked up to the guard on duty.

"Hello" Lucinda smiled. "I'm Lucinda Magwin. I've been invited to have supper with Princess Sofia and the royal family".

"Hello, Miss Lucinda" the guard smiled. "Your expected - go on in".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled as she walked onto the castle grounds.

As Lucinda approached the front door of the castle, she found Queen Miranda waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Queen Miranda" Lucinda smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lucinda" Miranda smiled back as she hugged Lucinda. "Did you have a good day?".

"Yes, ma'am" Lucinda answered.

"You should know we had a bit of a scare today" Miranda informed Lucinda.

"What happened?" Lucinda asked.

"Sofia woke up this morning awfully tired" Miranda started. "She was able to go to Royal Prep and take an important history test, but after the test she still was feeling tired, so she was sent home early".

"If this is a bad time, I can come back another time" Lucinda offered.

"It's okay, Lucinda" Miranda said. "Sofia got a good sleep this afternoon, and she's back to her old self. She's been looking forward to having you over for supper. She's in her bedroom. Go on up".

"Thank you, ma'am" Lucinda smiled as she entered the castle.

As Lucinda entered the castle, Cedric watched from a window in his tower.

"It's bad enough I have the Scarlet Warrior keeping occasional tabs on me" Cedric thought in disgust. "But now I have Lucinda's parents keeping tabs on me as well. Oh, well. I can be patient. One day that amulet will be mine. And then ... I'll take over the kingdom".

Inside the castle, Baileywick met Lucinda in the main hallway.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lucinda" Baileywick greeted Lucinda with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Baileywick" Lucinda smiled back.

"May I take your broom?" Baileywick asked.

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled as she handed her broom to Baileywick.

"Is this a new broom?" Baileywick asked.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled with pride. "It's the newest Nimbus model. My parents surprised me with it last week".

"Impressive" Baileywick observed.

As Lucinda walked to Sofia's bedroom, Lucinda suddenly had an idea. Lucinda brought out her wand, and pointed in the direction of her other hand. A bouquet of lovely flowers in a simple vase then appeared in Lucinda's other hand. "Sofia will like these" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda soon arrived at the doors leading to Sofia's bedroom. Lucinda then knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in" Sofia cheerfully invited.

Lucinda walked in to discover Sofia talking to Amber and James.

"Ooh! Pretty flowers!" Amber remarked as she saw the flowers in Lucinda's hand.

"I heard Sofia wasn't feeling well earlier" Lucinda said. "I thought some flowers would cheer her up".

"Oh! I love them, Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "Thank you". Sofia then put the flowers on the table next to her bed.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James spent the next hour playing a board game while sitting on the floor. Then, Baileywick came into the room.

"Children" Baileywick started. "Supper will be served in ten minutes".

"We'll be right there, Baileywick" Sofia smiled.

As Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James got up, James turned to look at the three girls in the room.

"I found out this afternoon that we'll be having Jiggly Wiggly Pudding for dessert" James announced with a smile.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber smiled at the news.

In a few minutes, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James arrived in the royal dining room, and sat down at the table.

"It's nice to see you looking better, Sofia" King Roland remarked.

"I feel much better, Dad" Sofia smiled.

"It's nice to have you here for supper, Lucinda" Roland smiled.

"Thank you for having me, sir" Lucinda smiled back.

Everybody had a wonderful time eating a fine supper, eating a fine dessert, and having a pleasant conversation. It was an evening that would be remembered for a long time.

**Author's notes**

_Finate Incantatem_, and _Rictusempra_, are spells from "Harry Potter".

In regard to Godric and Rowena, these are names that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with as the first names for Lucinda's birth parents for use in her story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I am using the same first names for Lucinda's birth parents in my stories with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

_Nimbus_ is a reference to the higher quality brand of magical broom seen in "Harry Potter" (behind the scenes note: I'm thinking that Lucinda's original broom probably would have been a _Cleensweep_, an affordable, widely available magical broom, mentioned in "Harry Potter") .

_Populi Cella Excitate_ is the same counter spell used near the end of "Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess".

The Ring of Avalor is simply a warning device, and has no magical abilities beyond that.

The Scarlet Warrior is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1. The Scarlet Warrior is a powerful warrior sorceress, and is the one who created the Amulet of Avalor that Sofia wears. The Scarlet Warrior also acts as Sofia's protector, defending Sofia from dangerous people such as Cedric.


	9. Chapter 9

Tales from the Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 9: The Volleyball Game**

Notes: this chapter takes place during the time when Sofia is a child. Blossom2014 sent me this short story idea on behalf of her sister, Buttercup. We hope you enjoy reading it.

**Morning at Royal Prep**

It was morning at Royal Prep, and it was the day of the annual tournament between Royal Prep and the South American Royal Academy. For the entire day, there would be athletic contests (sort of like The Olympics).

Sofia had signed up for the volleyball game, along with some of her other princess friends. As Sofia was looking for the Royal Prep volleyball team's tent, she wandered by accident into the South American Royal Academy volleyball tent instead. Their team's female coach was so busy that the coach did not pay Sofia any mind.

As Sofia was looking around the other team's tent, a traditional drink from the other team's area of the world was being passed around. Somebody handed Sofia a glass of the drink, and Sofia, not wanting to be rude, accepted it.

"Here is our special drink which contains special properties that will help you in today's competition" the other team's coach announced. "Drink".

Sofia tried the drink. _"Yum"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"Tastes like bananas"_. There were some herbs in the drink as well. After trying the drink, Sofia walked out of the other team's tent, and started looking for her team's tent.

"Over here, Sofia" a girl's voice called out. Sofia looked over to see Vivian.

"Coming" Sofia smiled as she walked over to Vivian.

"Ready for the game?" Vivian asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes" Sofia smiled back.

Sofia and Vivian went into the changing tent to change into their volleyball outfits, then joined their teammates. Soon, the volleyball game began. As the volleyball game progressed, Sofia's stomach started to hurt. Sofia tried to rise above it, but it soon got too much for her, and she had to drop out of the game.

**In the nurse's office**

Sofia was taken to the school nurse who looked Sofia over. As Sofia was being looked at, King Roland and Queen Miranda entered.

"How is Sofia, nurse?" Roland asked, concerned.

"I'm just trying to figure that out now, King Roland" the nurse replied before looking back at Sofia. "Did you have anything to eat or drink shortly before the game, Princess Sofia?" the nurse asked. 

"Well, I had this banana tasting drink at the other volleyball team's tent" Sofia answered. "It was good, but it did have some herbs in it as well".

"Ah!" the nurse said. "I know of this drink. It's an energy drink with native herbs. Since the herbs are not native to the Enchancia area, they are probably something new for you, Princess Sofia, and it affected your stomach. It will pass in time, and you should be alright".

"That's very good to hear" Miranda said in relief.

"I'll get you something for your stomach" the nurse said to Sofia. "It will help you to get better".

As the nurse left to get something for Sofia's stomach, she looked at Roland and Miranda.

"I really wanted to play that game" Sofia sighed. "I was looking forward to it for a week".

"I'm sorry, honey" Miranda gently said as she put her arm around Sofia.

"The important thing is that your going to be okay" Roland said. "There is always next year".

The nurse came back, and gave Sofia something to drink which helped ease Sofia's stomach.

"Feeling better?" the nurse asked Sofia.

"Yes, nurse" Sofia smiled. "Thank you".

"Your welcome, Princess Sofia" the nurse smiled back.

Sofia, Roland, and Miranda then left the nurse's office.

**Watching the rest of the game**

"You know, Sofia, the game is still going on if you would like to watch it" Roland suggested.

"I'd like that, Dad" Sofia smiled.

"Then let's go and cheer on Royal Prep" Miranda smiled.

Sofia, Roland, and Miranda made their way to the stands, sat down, and cheered on the Royal Prep volleyball team. It was a hard fought game, but in the end, the Royal Prep volleyball team won the game.

Sofia went down to congratulate her teammates.

"Sofia" Vivian smiled. "Your okay".

"Yes" Sofia smiled back. "Nice win".

"Thank you, Sofia" Cleo smiled as she walked up. "We're going to go to the lunch room to celebrate. Want to come?".

"Go ahead, Sofia" Roland said. "Have fun".

Roland and Miranda watched as Sofia went off with her friends. It was good seeing Sofia feeling better. It was a great day.


End file.
